Just Another Reaping Day
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: the 78 Hunger Games is under way and the capital thinks it'll go just like it always does. little do they know thsi year they amnaged to pick some very special children.


Just another reaping day…. Or so they thought by: Jplanet

Just another reaping day….or so they thought. When the kids are reaped the capital thinks that the 78th Hunger Games will go the same way that it always does. Little do they know that this year they managed to pick some very special children.

LIST OF TRIBUTES FOR THE 78 HUNGER GAMES AND WHAT THEIR DISTRICT REPRESENTS

Male tribute from district one: Pitch Black: gems and precious stones

Female tribute from district one: Haley Hook: gems and precious stones

Male tribute from district two: Mordu Smith: lumber and wood

Female tribute from district two: Erin Hunter: lumber and wood

Male tribute from district three: Tom Riddle: cloth and materials

Female tribute from district three: Lucy Mitchell: cloth and materials

Male tribute from district four: Peter Pan: music and weapons

Female tribute from district four: Wendy Darling: music and weapons

Male tribute from district five: Percy Jackson: coins and metals

Female tribute from district five: Annabeth Chase: coins and metals

Male tribute from district six: Hiccup Haddock: fish and wild game

Female tribute from district six: Astrid Hofferson: fish and wild game

Male tribute from district seven: Jack Frost: myths and legends

Female tribute from district seven: Toothiana Burns: myths and legends

Male tribute from district eight: Alvin Treaty: boats and armour

Female tribute from district eight: Merida Dunbroch: boats and armour

Male tribute from district nine: Kronos Time: medicine and paint

Female tribute from district nine: Rapunzal Gothel: medicine and paint

Male tribute from district ten: Robert Rosen: spice and tea

Female tribute from district ten: Rebecca clear water: spice and tea

Male tribute from district eleven: Thomas overland: orchards and fields

Female tribute from district eleven: Sky Wind Song: orchards and fields

Male tribute from district twelve: Ron Weasly: coal and fuel

Female tribute from district twelve: Herminie Grainger: coal and fuel

I do not own Pitch Black, Mordu, Tom Riddle, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Jack Frost, Toothiana, Alvin, Merida Dunbroch, Kronos, Rapunzal, Ron Weasly or Herminie Grainger.

I also don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Peter Pan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled or Harry Potter and Erin Hunter is the author of a book series called 'Warriors'. Sorry but I needed names! Also I don't own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Dream Works, Disney, Waner Bros. and Erin Hunter and anyone else who made any of these movies.

Okay! The long disclaimer is finally done! So I'm Jplanet! And this is my second fan fiction so I'm still trying to get the hang of this. So…positive feedback makes my stories better! I really like all of the books and movies in this story and I was just at Skills Canada in Vancouver and at night in our hotel room my friends and I watched 'The Hunger Games'! So I already wrote a fan fiction for the Rise of the Guardians and I decided to write one for The Hunger Games! So please don't kill me! And here we go! P.S. please read and review!

CHAPTER 1: Debts made and repaid

Sky Windsong paced nervously in circles, her waist length dark brown hair swishing back and forth against her bright blue dress. If you didn't know that today was reaping day for the 78th Hunger Games and if you didn't know that even though Sky was only 16, her name was entered 22 times, then you would wonder why there was so much fear in her bright green eyes.

She had one younger sister who was twelve and one older brother who was 17. She stopped her pacing when Lilly her younger sister came running into the room crying - her long dirty blond hair had clearly just been washed and brushed and her yellow dress made her look like a real lily. She ran right up to Sky, her soft light brown boots making no sound on the old wooden floor as she ran up and hugged her sister. Without hesitating Sky bent down and took her in her arms letting her cry into her dress. She knew how scary today was going to be for Lilly and all of the other twelve year olds since this would be their first year of possibly being in the hunger games.

"Shhhhhhhh shhhhhhhh it's okay your safe." She said trying to get Lilly to calm down. "It's okay. They're not going to pick you. It's okay, you're safe." Lilly nodded but she didn't stop shaking. "B…but what if they do choose me!?" she sobbed "or what if they choose Liam! Or you!" Sky cradled her little sister in her arms. "Don't worry they won't," she whispered giving Lilly a weak smile. Lilly was still crying but not as hard so Sky hugged her close and sang the same song that their parents used to sing to them before they died in an incident with a tracker jacker nest in one of the orange orchards.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down you'll be all right. No one can hurt you now come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, la, la, la, la. Just close your eyes you'll be all right come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound."

By the time she was done Lilly had stopped crying but was still a little shaky. It was almost time to go to the reaping and Lilly was just finishing tying Sky's long brown hair into a braid down her back and tying her necklace so that it wouldn't fall off. Feeling her sister let go of her hair and necklace Sky pulled on her dark brown boots and she, Lilly and Liam walked to the reaping.

Here it was the scariest moment of Sky's year. It was time to find out who the male tribute would be. Effie Trinket walked over to the bowl and pulled out a name. Everyone held their breath and waited as she read the name. "Liam Windsong!" she said happily. Sky's mind went blank. Lilly had been right, their brother was called. "LIAM!" Lilly shouted and tried to run to him but Sky grabbed her and hugged the crying little girl as tears started to fall freely from her face. There was nothing they could do. Just as Effie asked for volunteers Thomas, one of Liam's friends who was 17, stepped forward.

"I volunteer as tribute." He said. Liam looked surprised but there was nothing he could do as he stepped down from the stage and Thomas took his place. He said thank you and blinked away tears as they passed. Sky released Lilly and they both ran up and hugged Liam until it hurt. "I thought we lost you!" Lilly sobbed in relief. Liam just shook his head and hugged them both.

Now that that was over it was time to pick the female tribute. Effie picked the name and read "Serene Overland!" a girl with the same brown hair and eyes as Thomas walked slowly up to the stage and Sky saw the look of pure horror in Thomas's eyes and she realized that this was his sister. And that's when Sky realized what she had to do. "Liam!" she whispered to her brother. "Hold Lilly back! Don't let her do something stupid!" Liam looked scared. "What are you going to do?" he asked her "I'm sorry," she whispered. And she stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute."

Ah ha! Cliff hanger! Sorry about that guys I really don't like cliff hanger's either! But I think you'll survive. Ugggg! The Snow Birds are flying over my house again! They're way too loud! Anyway I don't think I'll do any parings since it is The Hunger Games after all! But if you would like to see any please tell me! I'll try to update as soon as I can so please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Mocking bird. Song of the chapter: Safe & sound by Taylor swift. Bye for now!

Hello! I'm back! Yay! Thank you all for the great reviews! I still don't have any for pairings though so please send some if you want romance in this story! I just realized something…I'm such a moron! I couldn't think of what district 7 would represent so I put animals and seeds! Then when I looked back I thought why did I do that? The tributes from district 7 are Jack Frost and Toothiana! So of course it should be myths and legends! Duh! They are myths and legends! I'm so stupid! Anyways on with the chapter! Please read and review!

CHAPTER 2: To The Capital We Go!

After Sky had been introduced to everyone at the reaping she and Thomas were lead into the back rooms where their friends and families could come and say goodbye.

Sky sat on one of the deep purple satin couches and just stared blankly at the wall. She knew she couldn't cry. Not now. But this was reminding her of her other little sister Rue. Rue had been her sister until the 74 hunger games when she had been called and later killed. She had been good friends with the winners of the hunger games who had been Katnis Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from district 12. Ever since then the rule had stayed that there could be 2 winners if they were from the same district.

After about 10 minutes Liam and Lilly came into the room. As soon as the door closed behind them they ran up to their sister and hugged her tightly. At the same time all three of them started sobbing. They didn't want their family to become even smaller and they didn't want to lose another sibling to the hunger games! Eventually they pulled away from the hug and Lilly and Liam both looked at their sister wanting an explanation for why she volunteered.

She sighed and said "Thomas saved your life Liam. And then his younger sister was called so I owed him for saving my brother so I saved his sister." In took a moment for her siblings to realize what she had said but after a minute they both gave her proud watery smiles. "You really are the nicest person on the planet." Lilly said and Liam nodded. "You just come back to us all right?" Liam said. Sky gave him a weak smile. "I promise the both of you I'll do my best." They nodded and just as one of the guards came to tell them their time was up Lilly ran up and hugged her sister again slipping something into her hand "to keep you safe." Sky was a bit surprised but she nodded hugging her sister back. "We love you!" they both called as they were pushed out the door "I love you both too!" Sky called after them and then they were gone and she was alone once again.

She took the time to look at what Lilly had given her. Each tribute was allowed to take something into the games that represented their district and she realized that, that's what Lilly had given to her. In her hand was a necklace. A necklace made of a small flat round stone with a beautiful painting of a golden leaf on it. The same necklace that she had given to Rue. She let a single tear roll down her cheek as she took off her other one and slid on the new one.

She didn't expect anyone else to come and see her but much to her surprise Serene Thomas's sister walked in carrying a small white pouch with a red draw string. Serene walked over and sat down beside her. "Thank you for saving me." She said in a small voice. The poor girl looked about ready to burst into tears and Sky leaned over and hugged the younger girl. "Your welcome." She said. "And don't you worry I'll help your brother as much as I can so that he can come back home to you." Serene nodded pulling away from the hug and looked up into Sky's green eyes with her big brown ones and she let a few tears roll down her face.

"He's all I have left." She said. "Both of my parents are dead so when he's gone I'm on my own." That just made Sky bristle with rage. The capital was taking away this poor little girl's big brother and only surviving family member?! But she would not be alone. "Listen to me Serene." She said making the brown haired girl look up. "You will not be alone. You're going to go home and pack up your things then you're going to go and stay with my brother and sister. You can stay in my room they won't mind okay?" Serene looked shocked for a moment but then looked up and smiled. "Thank you! You really are as nice as Thomas said you are!" Sky blushed. "He said that about me?" Serene smiled "yeah he did! He really likes you, you know." Serene looked happily up at Sky with warm brown eyes. "I brought this for you!" she said handing Sky the little pouch. "They're black berries. I know that we can't get them very often but the plant near our house actually grew some for once so right after the reaping I ran home to get two bags full for you and Thomas. I hope you like them!"

As Sky looked at the little bag even though she was scared out of her wits she smiled and hugged Serene tightly, glad that she had managed to make one more friend before she died. "Thank you! Of course I like them! Now don't forget what I said you can stay with Lilly and Liam." Serene nodded. A guard came into the room to take her away. And they waved to each other as the door closed leaving Sky alone again.

She didn't get any more visitors and before she knew it Effie came in and said "It's time to get going! The train leaves in 15 minutes!" she said all too merrily. Sky gave Thomas who was standing next to Effie a look that said "Really?" Thomas just shrugged and held up a bracelet with little leaf designs on it and a bag that looked like the one Serene had brought for Sky and gave her a look that clearly said "Did you get your token and Serene's berries?" Sky held up the necklace and the bag. He gave her a weak smile and she returned it.

They walked out of the building and the last thought that went through Sky's head as she climbed on board the train was "And off to the capital we go!"

Ah ha! I'm finally done that chapter! It felt long. Anyways my friend watched The Hunger Games with me the other day and since she's still too young to be in the hunger games but I'm not every time that they called "Katnis Everdeen!" she would call my name! It was really annoying so I threw a Pringle at her! Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Raven. Song of the chapter: There will be a day by: ?

CHAPTER 3: The Train Ride

When they were on their way to the capital they met the person from district 11 who had won the hunger games. The person who had won the Hunger Games turned out to be an 18 year old girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green tank top that looked like it was made of scales and skinny blue jeans. She was also wearing brown sandals and a broach in the shape of a leaf. Her name was Alexandra Lewis and she had won the 77 Hunger Games last year. And the incredible thing about her was the fact that she hadn't killed anybody.

Effie left them to get to know each other and they all sat down. The great thing about Alexandra was the fact that Sky and Thomas actually knew her. She was Sky's neighbor. As soon as Effie left Sky jumped up and hugged her tightly. Alex hugged her back. "I missed you." she said. "I'm sorry you were called here." Sky shrugged "It's okay. I'm pretty freaked out though." Thomas nodded "Me too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that until Effie came in saying "It's time for both of you to come and meet the other tributes because we're here!"

Hi guys! Sorry for the really short chapter but I was getting bored with it and I really want to introduce the other tributes. For those of you who haven't already figured it out, all of the kids like Peter Pan and Percy Jackson are still who they are. Like Hiccup still has Toothless and he's a Viking and Toothiana is still the tooth fairy. Get it? Well if not you will later. Anyways bye for now! Please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Barn Owl. Song of the chapter: Jubilee by: Mary Chapin Carpenter

CHAPTER 4: First Impressions

When they walked into the room with all the other 22 tributes the first thing Sky did was get a good look at all of them. There was a boy probably about 19 with black hair and weird kind of gold eyes who was really freaky looking; a girl about 16 with long light brown hair and cold blue eyes who looked evil; a boy probably 18 with black hair and one brown eye who looked pretty scary; a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and soft brown eyes who looked pretty scared and was probably around only 12 or 13; a boy about 13 with dark brown hair and brown eyes who looked sort of bored; a girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked about ready to burst into tears who was also probably around 12 or 13; a boy with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes who looked 12; a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes who looked about 12; a boy with black hair and sea green eyes who looked about 16; a girl with long curly blond hair and gray eyes who looked 16; a boy with brown hair and forest green eyes who looked about 15; a girl with blond hair and blue eyes who looked 15; a boy with white hair and ice blue eyes who looked around 17; a girl with dirty blond hair and purple eyes who looked about 17; a boy with black hair and brown eyes who looked 19; a girl with crazy red hair and beautiful blue eyes who looked 16; a boy with black hair and blue eyes who looked 19; a girl with really long golden hair and big green eyes who looked 18; a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who looked 15; a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes who looked 14; a boy with red hair and blue eyes who looked 13; and finally a girl with frizzy brown hair and green eyes who looked probably about 13 too.

They all came up and introduced themselves and shook Sky's and Thomas's hands "Pitch Black district 1.", "Haley Hook district 1.", "Mordu Smith district 2.", "Erin Hunter district 2.", "Tom Riddle district 3.", "Lucy Mitchell district 3.", "Peter Pan district 4.", "Wendy Darling district 4.", "Percy Jackson district 5.", "Annabeth Chase district 5.", "Hiccup Haddock district 6.", "Astrid Hofferson district 6.", "Jack Frost district 7.", "Toothiana Burns district 7.", "Alvin Treaty district 8.", "Merida Dunbroch district 8.", "Kronos Time district 9.", "Rapunzel Gothel district 9.", "Robert Rosen district 10.", "Rebecca Clear water district 10.", "Ron Weasly district 12.", "Herminie Grainger district 12."

Sky knew that she would never be able to keep them all straight but right now she didn't really care. The kids got to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Kids like Pitch, Haley, Mordu, Tom, Alvin, and Kronos all went to the other side of the room and started whispering. Kids like Erin, Lucy, Robert and Rebecca all went to the other side of the room and started trying to comfort each other. Peter, Wendy, Percy, Annabeth, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Toothiana, Merida, Rrapunzel, Ron and Herminie all sat in the middle of the room talking.

Unsure about what to do Sky and Thomas walked over to where they were sitting and sat down a little farther away from them. A girl who Sky remembered named Wendy noticed them and whispered something to the group. They all looked a little nervous but they nodded. Wendy smiled and got up. She walked over to Sky and Thomas. "Would you two like to come over and sit with us?" she asked in an accent that sounded like she was from London. Sky exchanged glances with Thomas and he nodded. Sky smiled at the Wendy. "Thank you." she said and they joined the group.

A boy who Sky identified as Peter leaned forward. "Do you believe in magic?" he asked. Sky looked confused for a second before saying "Yes. Why?" This time a girl who Sky remembered was named Toothiana leaned in too. "Because we all share a special secret. And you see those kids over there?" she asked pointing to the group of nasty looking kids on the far side of the room. Sky and Thomas both nodded. "They share a similar secret but they're really bad people. They'll kill us all without a second of hesitation. So if you will believe what we're about to tell you about ourselves we'll let you join our group and if all goes to plan then we can all go home alive."

Sky looked at Thomas. He nodded. "All right." She whispered. "We'll believe you." Toothiana smiled then looked at her friends. "Should we tell them in order of first district to last?" she asked. Peter and Wendy both sighed since they were from district 4 so they got to go first. "Okay." Peter said. "Have you heard the story of Peter Pan?" Sky nodded "You're named after him aren't you?" she asked. He gave a small smile. "I am him." Sky and Thomas stared at him. He put up his hands, "I understand if you don't believe me but look." He stood up and flew around the group a couple times and Wendy joined him. "Oh my god." Sky said as she watched them. They landed and they both grinned. "Peter Dan and Wendy darling at your service." They saluted. "Oh and you know Captain Hook from the story?" Peter added. Sky and Thomas just nodded still staring. Well that freaky girl over there with dirty blond hair." He said pointing to Haley. "That's his daughter and she's out to get me and Wendy so in the games she'll most likely go for us first." A black haired boy who was named Percy spoke up next. "So is it Annabeth and my turn yet?" he asked. Wendy nodded and he smiled. "My name's Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." The blond girl with the gray eyes smiled. "And we're demigods which is when a mortal has a kid with a Greek god. Like my dad is Poseidon and Annabeth's mom is Athena. And you see that guy over there with the brown eyes?" Percy asked pointing to another freaky looking guy. "He's a titan who is sort of like a god and he's out to get us."

At this point Sky found herself actually believing every word they said. Hiccup broke the silence "so me and Astrid." he said pointing to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "are actually Vikings from the Island of Terk were we train and ride dragons. I ride a Night Fury called toothless and Astrid rides a Deadly Nadder named Storm Fly. And you see that guy over there with black hair and blue eyes?" he asked pointing to another scary looking guy. "That's Alvin. He wants to catch and learn how to ride dragons or kill us. He doesn't really seem to care."

Jack spoke up next "Have you two ever heard the story of Jack Frost or the Tooth Fairy?" he asked. Sky and Thomas both nodded again still trying to understand that all of this was actually happening. "Well Toothiana is actually the Tooth Fairy but we all call her Tooth and I'm actually the real Jack Frost." To prove their point Tooth took off the wig she was wearing so that her feathers were clearly visible and she pulled off her jacket as well showing off her wings. Jack touched the floor with the staff he was carrying and ice patterns appeared all over the floor. "And you see that really creepy looking guy over there with the black hair and golden eyes? That's Pitch Black the Boogeyman. He wants to kill us."

The girl with crazy red hair and bright blue eyes said "Ma' name is Merida Dun'broch and I'm a Scottish princess." It was kind of obvious that she came from Scotland with her thick accent. "An' that big lad over there with the one eye hates me." The girl next to her with really, really long blond hair and the olive green eyes said "I'm Rapunzel Gothel and I'm the lost princess of Corana and I have magical hair. That's why it's so long. If I cut it then it turns brown and loses its power."

The red haired boy spoke up after she was finished. "My name is Ron Weasly and I'm a third year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry and this is Herminie Grainger and she is too. I'm a wizard and she's a witch. And that boy over there with the brown hair is a wizard too but he really wants to kill us." To prove that they were actually magic they both took out their wands and whispered "expecto patronam." - a dog made out of blue mist came out of Ron's wand and a sea otter made of the same blue mist came out of Herminie's wand. The two mist creatures ran around them for a moment before disappearing. Thomas and Sky stared. "Oh my god." Sky whispered. Everyone grinned. They sat in silence for a little while until Thomas said "so…if what you guys said is all true then how did any of you even end up here anyway?"

Hi guys! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but my life has been really crazy lately. My teacher just left because she was just there until my other teacher came back from maternity leave except that I really like my teacher and I've never actually met my other teacher until last Thursday when I got my first impression of her. I like her. She wanted to get to know us better so we all had to take a piece of paper and write two truths about ourselves and one lie then we had to crumple them up into balls. And can you guess what we got to do then? WE HAD A SNOWBALL FIGHT! It was awesome. And I also was just at the Heritage Fair regionals in Port Alberni. We were there all day today and we're all going back tomorrow. So anyways sorry for the long wait. I hate having to wait for fan fictions too. But please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Great Horned Owl. Song of the chapter: More than it seems by: ?

CHAPTER 5: Explanations and Planning

Tooth spoke up first. "Well….to answer your question me and Jack are guardians meaning that we're supposed to protect the children of the world. We all come from very…..different parts of the world but when we heard about the hunger games we knew that we had to do something so we made sure that all of the names in the bowls for district 7 all read Jack Frost or Toothiana Burns. And to explain everyone else well… they decided to help and unfortunately everyone who hates them and us decided to come along for the ride." Sky just stared as did Thomas. "You have got to be kidding." He said. Jack smiled and shook his head. "We're all completely serious about this." Wendy looked up. "This brings us back to telling them about our plan to stop all of this once and for all." Peter who was sitting next to her fiddling with a small green acorn nodded. "So here's our plan. We have enemies to fight. They're all very powerful and dangerous. We're going to try to avoid them as much as possible but if we have to, then we will fight. Now Haley will most likely go after me and Wendy first just like Mordu will go after Merida and Alvin will go after Hiccup and Astrid. So we're going to try to stay out of the fighting as much as we possibly can. They won't let us bring things into the arena like Toothless, Storm Fly, Jack's staff, Ron and Herminie's wands, Rapunzel's frying pan or Merida's bow so Hiccup made a new tail for Toothless so that he can fly on his own and he and Storm Fly will fly in with the things I just mentioned when Hermione gives the signal which will be her patroness charm which she can use without her wand."

Percy looked at their blank expressions and said "You guys got all that?" Sky and Thomas both just nodded numbly. Just then Effie Trinket walked back into the room standing at the microphone and saying "All right everyone! It's time to come and meet your prep teams and stylists! It's time to get ready for the parade!"

All right everyone! You asked for it! On to the parade! Sorry about the short chapter guys but I really wanted to get on to the one with the parade. I'll post it as soon as I possibly can I promise. And if I get nice reviews for it then digital cookies for everyone! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Sparrow. Song of the chapter: Who are they anyway? By: Cathy-Anne McClintock

CHAPTER 6: The Parade

Effie showed them to where they would be meeting their stylists. She left Thomas at one of the rooms with a hot pink door and showed Sky into a room with a lime green one. She stepped inside and Effie closed the door behind her. The room contained a huge bath tub/shower, piles of towels and all sorts of different clothing items, tables filled with all kinds of soap, foam, cream, gel, hair spray, hair dye, body paint, lip stick, lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, foundation, nail polish and face paint along with all sorts of things to style and clean hair. And the room was full of mirrors. There was a woman wearing a white mini skirt, skin tight pink tank top and the highest bright red high heels that Sky had ever seen in her life. The woman also had her skin dyed a shade of light pink and she wore glittering hot pink lip stick along with matching eye makeup. Her hair was dyed violet and was up in bouncy ringlets that just brushed her shoulders. Her nails were painted to match her makeup and they had to be 4 inches long.

"Hello!" she sang all too happily. "My name is Shimmer! And I'm your stylist!" she smiled showing off her white shining teeth. Sky did her best to smile in return and to act friendly but it wasn't really working. "Hi." She said "I'm Sky." Shimmer seemed to understand Sky's mood so she put an arm around her and lead her over to a stool. "Here you can sit here while I go and get the water ready." She said smiling kindly. Sky decided that she liked Shimmer so she gave her another half hearted smile and did as she was told.

She sat there for a little while while she watched Shimmer fill the huge bath tub with warm water, yellow lemon scented bubbles, add green foam that smelt like pine needles, add lavender drops and finally declare it ready. She helped Sky out of her dress and under clothes and Sky climbed into the tub. She had never had a bath before and the pine needle foam, lavender drops and yellow lemon scented bubbles were very strange to her. She sat in the tub with the water up to her shoulders while Shimmer went to one of the tables and selected a big blue bottle of shampoo. She grabbed a bucket filling it with warm water and she told Sky to close her eyes as she dumped it over her head getting her hair wet so that she could wash it.

She poured what must have been half the bottle of honey scented shampoo onto Sky's long brown hair before gathering it into her hands and scrubbing fiercely trying to get all of the dirt and grass out of it. Shimmer continued washing her hair with the shampoo then with lime scented conditioner as she talked "You know you really do have very nice hair." Shimmer told her "and since it's already so long we don't have to use any hair extensions!" Sky didn't know what a hair extension was but she listened politely anyway.

After her hair had been washed to perfection Shimmer got out a scrub brush and some red apple scented soap and starting scrubbing the rest of her down getting rid of all the extra dirt and grime. After Sky was allowed out of the tub Shimmer took a fluffy white towel and did up Sky's hair in it so it was out of the way and then she took another towel and dried Sky off with it. She then gave Sky a soft white bath robe and a pair of matching slippers. Then she made Sky sit back down on the stool while she started to brush her hair. After 10 whole minutes of brushing and combing Shimmer started to curl Sky's hair. When she was done Sky had long chocolate curls running down her back. Shimmer squealed in delight and pushed a huge mirror in front of her so that Sky could see. Sky had always had straight hair so seeing herself with the curls made her gasp and stare. "Do you like it?" Shimmer asked her "I can try a different style if you want." Sky stared at her reflection she looked beautiful. "No, I do like it. Thank you." Sky said. Shimmer smiled.

Shimmer put Sky's now curled hair into a pony tail with a green band over her shoulder and got to work on her makeup. When Sky saw what she looked like she just stared. She had glittering green lip gloss on and matching eye makeup which brought out the green in her eyes perfectly. She also had face paint on. Green vines curled out from her eyes shining with green glitter. There were also streaks of green in her hair and her nails had been done to match the rest of her makeup. "Oh wow." She breathed taking in every detail. "It's incredible!" Shimmer smiled "I'm glad you like it but we're running short on time and we still need to do your costume."

They tried several different outfits but the one they stuck with was by far the most beautiful. It was a long brown dress with sleeves that went just past her elbows and a skirt that went to her feet. It was embroided with green leaves stitched on in golden thread. She also wore a shimmering green cape and glittering green ballet slippers. The finishing touches were a bracelet made out of delicate green glass leaves with a matching anklet, necklace and tiara. Shimmer looked at her proudly. "Now you're ready. Let's go!" and they walked together to the chariot.

The chariot was brown but covered in vines, leaves and fake fruit. Thomas was already standing in it waiting. He smiled at her when she climbed in and she smiled back. He was wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with matching pants, green boots, a long green cape just like hers and a matching crown of leaves. He was also wearing his token the bracelet Serene had given him just like Sky was wearing the necklace Lilly had given her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She gave him a weak smile and said "I'm actually still really freaking out, you?" he nodded "Me too." And before either of them could say anything else the horn sounded and the gray horses pulling their chariot started trotting and they were pulled out into the streets of the capital.

The second they were out they were greeted with thousands of voices screaming excitedly as they rode through. There were huge screens all over the place showing images of them all as they rode forwards. Sky managed to get glimpses of the other tributes costumes. There was district one - Pitch and Hailey. Pitch was wearing a long black robe studded with onyxes and rubies. His amber eyes were rimmed with gold and his black hair was spiked. Hailey was wearing a long white dress and cloak studded with emeralds, diamonds and sapphires. Her eyes were rimmed with silver, her light brown hair tied back in a tight bun, and she wore crystal earrings and silver glittering lip stick.

She didn't get a chance to see all of them but she saw Merida and Mordu. Merida wore a tight sky blue dress trimmed with gold and, covering her wild red hair, she wore a head piece made of white material that covered her neck as well. She wore black eye liner and pink lip gloss as well as a sliver locket with a sword on it. Mordu wore an entire suit of black fur as well as a matching cloak and a hood. His one working eye was rimmed with black eye liner and stray strands of his black hair were dangling down into his face.

She also saw Jack and Tooth. Jack was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, brown pants, a brown vest and a matching animal hide cape. His white hair had silver sparkles in it and he held his staff in his hands. Tooth was wearing a green, blue and purple feathered dress and her head feathers were clearly visible along with her wings. She wore pink lip stick and black mascara that made her purple eyes stand out beautifully.

The parade wasn't nearly as long as she was expecting and before she knew it they were back where they started getting off of their chariots. "That was way faster than I expected." Sky told Thomas as they were ushered into an elevator with Shimmer and Thomas's stylist Duke. He nodded "It was. You look really nice by the way." He commented. She blushed sure that the pink blush was a bad contrast with her green makeup. "Thanks." She whispered "you do to." He blushed as well looking down and before they knew it they were in the apartment where they would be staying for the next week before the hunger games officially started next Monday.

Hi guys! Do you like it? I know it's long but I like it! Anyways just a warning I'm going away really soon and I won't have access to a computer so this may be the last chapter for a while but I'll try to update at least one more time before I go. Please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Blue Jay. Song of the chapter: I can go the distance from: the movie Hercules

CHAPTER 7: Realization and Terror

Shimmer and Duke showed both Thomas and Sky into their rooms before wishing them goodnight and sweet dreams. As the door closed behind her the realization hit her. She was in the Hunger Games. Even with her new found friends plan she very probably wasn't going to come back alive.

She refused to let the tears of sadness and terror fall even though they brimmed at her eyes and threatened to spill over. She walked to the bathroom washing off all of the makeup and letting her still curly hair hang loosely around her shoulders. She found a pair of blue pajama pants and a light blue tee shirt in one of the drawers of her huge dresser and pulled them on.

She pulled open the package containing the sky blue tooth brush and spearmint tooth paste that had been left for her and she spent a few minutes brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. When she was done she sank onto her feather bed feeling the purple silk sheets beneath her hands and bare feet as she sat there staring at the wall. She found the remote that controlled the images on the walls and changed the pictures from the capital into pictures of her home back in the orchards of district 11.

On the right wall she put a picture of a field at night time. The wonderful and familiar sound of frog's croaking and crickets fiddling filled her ears. On the left wall she put a picture of one of the apple orchards once again at night time. On the wall behind her she put a picture of the snow capped mountains also at night time. On the wall in front of her there was a picture of the pond that they swam in in the summer time and just like all of the other pictures it was at night too. The final one was the one on the ceiling. This time she chose the night sky complete with the crescent moon and shooting stars.

She climbed under her covers thinking about how much she missed running free in the fields, swimming in the ponds, climbing in the trees, her friends and her family. She missed them all. She wanted to go home. She needed to go home. Without her even realizing it she started to sob silently crying herself to sleep.

Hi guys. Sorry but this chapter made me sad. Does anyone understand how Sky must be feeling right now? Because I sure do. Well on that happy note (sarcasm) I said I'd try to get one more chapter in before I left and look! I actually did! Thank you all for being so supportive and since you all or most of you anyways seem to be really enjoying this story I'll try to get one more chapter in before I have to go. But right now I have to go because I leave on Wednesday and its Sunday right now plus it's 11: 40 at night right now and I have school tomorrow so I have to go bye! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Eagle. Song of the chapter: This is where I belong from: the movie 'Spirit'

CHAPTER 8: Sky's Hidden Talent

When Sky cracked her eyes open she thought she was back home until she realized that she was in her room still in the capital. She sighed wiping sleep and left over tears out of her eyes and getting up. She noticed that the pictures she put on the walls had changed so that she could see the sun coming up. She ran a hand along the picture of the orchard as she walked to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower looking at each button carefully remembering what past tributes had said about the capital showers being dangerous. She stood in the warm water for a while letting it get rid of the leftover perfumes and makeup. She saw a couple of buttons clumped together and written above them was the word shampoo. She pressed a button for red apple scented shampoo and she had to duck as a small red bottle shot out and almost hit her. She grabbed it off of the shower floor and poured some into her hand.

She did that again to get the soap and conditioner and both times, like the first, she had to duck to avoid being hit. When she was done she took the bath robe and slippers that had been left for her and putting them on she walked back out to her room. She pulled open the closet and looked through the clothes inside. Today was the first day of training so she needed something practical. Shimmer had hand selected every single piece of her clothing right down to her underwear! Since Shimmer and Duke were Sky and Thomas's stylists they had to make sure that they made an impression.

In the end she picked out a pair of skinny pants made out of a dark blue soft and flexible material, a form fitting white tee shirt and a pair of white and light blue runners. She put her still very curly waist length dark brown hair back in a pony tail and before she left the room slipped on her necklace and she exited the room. She walked down the carpeted hallway until she found the dining room. When she walked in she saw Effie, Alex, Shimmer, Duke and Thomas already sitting at the table eating and talking. She quietly walked in and sat down next to Thomas. "Good morning." He said giving her a small smile. She returned it but she noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red and he looked tired. She knew that she probably looked the same too.

Before long an Avox girl with long blond hair came in holding a small tray of food just like Thomas's and placed it in front of Sky. Sky smiled at the girl and said "Thank you." The girl looked shocked that Sky had actually thanked her but after a minute she smiled, nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Sky looked down at her plate while the others talked around her. The girl had brought her a bowl of porridge with cream, brown sugar and raisons, a small bowl of fruit salad, two pieces of toast with strawberry jam (something that she hadn't seen for a very long time), a few pieces of bacon, one cinnamon roll and a mug of warm brown something that she had never seen before. Shimmer seeing her confused expression said "it's called hot chocolate you'll like it." Sky smiled at her and tried it. It tasted like liquid chocolate and it warmed her up. She liked it.

By the time breakfast was over there was still a lot of food on Sky's tray. She had never had so much food before so she only managed to eat a few pieces of fruit, one piece of toast and a few spoonfuls of porridge. Shimmer pulled her into a bathroom to do her makeup. She wore light pink lip gloss and black eyeliner. Her nails were painted glittering green again and shimmer gave her a hug and wished her good luck before Sky and Thomas got onto the elevator and went down to the training gym.

So far Sky had been in the training gym for half an hour and she still hadn't been able to find something that she was good at. Rapunzel walked over to her and sat down on one of the mats beside her. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and purple pants made out of the same material as Sky's and she wore white and purple runners. Her long blond hair was back in a very thick braid that still about reached her waist. "Why aren't you trying anything?" she asked. Sky just looked at her "because I'm not good at any of these things." Rapunzel smiled. "I'm sure you are. Let's go find something you can do." Rapunzel stood grabbing Sky's arm and pulled her up to.

"So… What are you good at?" Rapunzel asked as they walked around. Sky shrugged "I'm pretty fast, I like to climb and I have pretty good balance." Rapunzel hummed thoughtfully for a moment then her big grass green eyes lit up excitedly "I've got it!" she cried practically jumping up and down. "Obstacle course! That's what you can do! Oh! And I can take you to see Annabeth and Percy. tThey're really good at knowing what weapons will work the best for each person!" Sky opened her mouth to say something but Rapunzel was already dragging her away.

They found Percy and Annabeth practicing with weapons. Annabeth was attacking a dummy with a dagger and Percy was attacking another one with a sword. "Percy! Annabeth!" Rapunzel called getting the two demigods attention. "Hey Punz!" Percy called "do you need something?" Rapunzel nodded eagerly "Sky here needs a good weapon for her. Can you two help?" Annabeth walked over "Sure." She walked around Sky thinking. After about 5 minutes she stopped and said "hmmm…. I think for you it's probably going to be long distance weapons like a bow, throwing knives or maybe even a sling shot." Sky nodded "Thanks." And she and Rapunzel walked over to the archery range.

She picked up a wooden bow and a quiver of blue feathered arrows. She knocked an arrow aimed and let it fly. It hit the dummy through the heart. Exactly through the heart.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my god Sky that was incredible! Can you do it again?" Sky was still in shock. She had never used a bow before in her entire life! How could she possibly be so good? But she nodded to Rapunzel and knocked another arrow, aimed and fired splitting the other arrow in two. She stayed at the archery range for a few hours. She almost never missed a shot. When archery was over she decided to try the obstacle course like Rapunzel had suggested.

She pulled off her shoes before she started knowing that they would only get in her way. The instructor blew the whistle and she started climbing the rope ladder. From the ladder she walked across a set of wooden bars that were 10 feet above the ground, then to a set of rope swings that she had to swing across and land on a fake tree branch, she then slid down the tree landing on her hands doing a perfect hand stand and finishing it with a cart wheel and landing in a perfect position to bolt at a moment's notice.

She looked up and noticed the instructor giving her nods of approval and a two thumbs up as he told her her time was exactly 1 minute. She also noticed Rapunzel, Merida, Percy, Annabeth, Jack, Tooth, Peter, Wendy, Hiccup, Astrid, Ron, Herminie and Thomas clapping and cheering for her. She smiled at her friends and for the first time in years she felt like she actually had a reason to smile back.

Hi guys! I'm so sorry that took me way longer than I thought but I did it! But I'm also sorry to say that this will be my last update at least until Saturday because I'll be away until then sorry Anyways thank you all for being so wonderful, patient and supportive! Digital cookies for everyone! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Oriel. Song of the chapter: Fireworks by: Katy Perry

CHAPTER 9: Private Performances

Sky and Thomas spent the next few days training. Sky always worked at something to improve her agility, speed, or balance or she would practice archery, throwing knives or using a sling shot while Thomas got better at using things like a bow or a dagger. By the time it was Thursday it was time for the private performances with the game makers.

Like normal they did it in order of first district to last so Sky and Thomas were near the end. Thomas went first when it was district 11's turn. He looked pretty panicked and scared so before he went in Sky hugged him and said "It's okay Thomas. You're going to do great." He smiled weakly at her and walked in the door closing silently behind him.

When he came out again he still looked a little worried but not as much. But now it was Sky's turn. She walked into the empty gym. Up on a stage-like platform were the capital game makers and peace keepers eating their dinner and talking not even noticing that she was there. The way that the gym had been set up for her was a maze of skinny balance beams, fake trees and a small archery range. She stood in front of the platform and said, trying to get their attention, "Sky Windsong. District 11." She noticed that Shimmer was amongst them and she got them to pay attention to the green eyed girl.

She started by climbing onto one of the balance beams. It was long, high and skinnier then Sky's arm. She heard snickers from behind her and someone whispered "there's no way she can do this!" She narrowed her eyes and ran. She ducked under branches and even jumped over a few until she came to the end of the beam and had to jump to the next one. After repeating this process a couple of times she could tell the capital was getting bored so she took a flying leap towards a high up branch. She did a front flip in the air just for show and hooked the branch under her knees swinging upside down and catching another branch with her hands pulling herself up onto it in a crouch.

She jumped and swung through the fake forest until touching down onto the archery range where she wasted no time grabbing a bow and quiver and walked along hitting all the targets dead center.

When she was finished she gave them a very irritated little bow, hung up her bow and walked out leaving everyone staring after her.

Hi guys! I'm back! Yeah yeah I know I know I said I would be back on Saturday and right now it's Monday but I've not been very inspired lately. Anyways thank you all for your wonderful support and patience. Digital cookies for everyone! Okay so I just want to answer a few questions that a lot of you have been asking. First of all I know it's supposed to be the hunger games but almost no one is actually going to die. It will all make sense later. I hope. Second of all I am getting to the interviews. Hold your horse's people! Then right after that it's off to the hunger games for all of them! Joy. Not. Anyways third, yes all of you will get to find out everybody's score in the next chapter. Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Snowy Owl. Song of the chapter: Catch my breath by: Kelly Clarkson

CHAPTER 10: Interviews

After her private performance Sky went back up to her apartment. On the way she fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her plain long sleeved light blue shirt. Today she was wearing a plain long sleeved light blue shirt, the same kind and color of pants that she had worn at training, she was barefoot, once again her nails were painted the same glittering green as always and she also wore black mascara, light pink lip gloss and new emerald stud earrings.

She had also cut her waist length hair so that it went only half way down her back and it was now up in a thick braid. When she stepped out of the elevator and into her apartment Shimmer, Duke, Effie, Alexandra and Thomas were all waiting for her excitedly. "Come on!" Shimmer cried happily putting her arm around Sky's thin shoulders and pulling her over to the couch were everybody else joined them as Duke turned on the TV and the scores came on.

Pitch Black had gotten an intimidating 10, Haley had a 6, Mordu got an 8, Erin got a 5, Tom had a 7, Lucy had a 3, Peter had gotten a 7, Wendy had a 6, Percy got an 8, Annabeth got an 8, Hiccup had a 6, Astrid had a 7, Jack had gotten an 8, Toothiana had an 8, Alvin got a 7, Merida got a 7, Kronos had an 8, Rapunzel had a 5, Robert had gotten a 6, Rebecca had a 5, Thomas got a 9 (everyone in the room got up and clapped and cheered!) Sky got an 11. (Everyone clapped and cheered even louder congratulating her, hugging her, patting her on the back, giving her a thumbs up and shaking her hands. After that they sat back down to watch the last two.) Ron had a 6 and Hermione had a 7.

After the scores were over Thomas came over to Sky. "That was amazing Sky! You must have really impressed them or something to be able to score so highly!" He exclaimed excitedly. She blushed and looked down. "You must have been pretty good too, you know, to have gotten a 9." He blushed a little bit to but he smiled at her kindly and he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

Later that night Shimmer came to Sky's room and said "It's time to go and get you ready for your interview!"

When Shimmer was done two hours later she finally let Sky see. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She was wearing a bright lime green long sleeved tie died shirt with black and white ferns near the bottom, long black leggings, a long green skirt that went to just about half way down her shins, she was barefoot, she wore black mascara, shimmering green lipstick, and her nails were done to match. She wore her necklace token, and the same accessories as she had at the parade, her hair as curled again but it was left loose and the green streaks were back and she had flowers woven into her hair. "Thank you." She said quietly turning to Shimmer and smiling a single tear making its way down her face. Shimmer smiled back warmly and used a piece of tissue paper to wipe the tear away. "You're welcome dear. Don't let your mascara run!" and she led her to where she would wait with the other tributes until it was her turn to be interviewed by Ceaser.

She waited through every interview only paying attention to some of her friends and Thomas's. She looked up as Rapunzel walked onto the stage. She was wearing a bright purple dress with pink ribbons and flower designs, she wore matching ballet slippers, glittering pink lip stick, black mascara, and her nails were painted to match her lip stick. Her long blond hair was up in a very thick braid tied with pink and purple ribbons and woven with matching flowers.

She skipped over to the chairs, a big fake smile on her face. Sky knew that Rapunzal hated the capital even more than she did but she was being smart about it and acting perfectly innocent and sweet. Ceaser got up and shook her hand smiling brightly. "Everyone!" he said addressing the crowd "Miss Rapunzel Gothel!" There were loud cheers and applause from the crowd.

Ceaser sat down and invited Rapunzel to do the same. She did and he began talking. He asked her things about herself like 'What do you like to do?' which she answered with 'I love painting and playing hide and go seek with Pascal.' After that he asked her 'who's Pascal?' She said 'he's my chameleon.' This made Ceaser as well as the entire audience laugh loudly. The questions went on and on and soon it was Thomas's turn.

Thomas was wearing a long sleeved forest green shirt with brown and gold leaf patterns and blue jeans with brown and green runners. He was also, of course, wearing his bracelet. Ceaser introduced him to the crowd saying "Everybody! Thomas Overland!" and they both sat down and Ceaser asked basically the same questions as he had asked Rapunzel.

Soon though Sky found herself walking up and onto the stage. Ceaser took her hand and announced her "Everybody! Miss Sky Windsong!" Upon hearing her name the whole audience stood up clapping and cheering. When the noise had died down enough Ceaser and Sky both sat back down so that the interview could begin. "So how was it that you managed to score an 11 in the private performances!?" Ceaser asked excitedly referring to how she had managed to get the highest score out of all of the other tributes.

She plastered a fake half hearted smile onto her face and told him about her performance. "Well you see I'm only good with a bow but I'm pretty fast, I like climbing and I have pretty good balance so the gym was set up with a maze of balance beams skinner that my arm, (Ceaser gasped) a whole fake forest and then finally an archery range."

She got a wave of laughter when she told them about how when she stared behind her someone had said 'She's never going to be able to do this!' and then she had run long the balance beam never once slipping or tripping and how she had jumped from beam to beam.

When she told them about her acrobatics in the fake trees she got gasps, whispers and admiring looks. When she got to the archery everyone clapped and applauded until she told them about her irritated little bow when everybody burst into laughter once again. Before she knew it her time was up and she was walking back to her apartment after district 12's interviews.

Once again Shimmer, Duke, Alexandra and Effie were waiting for them clapping and applauding for them.

That night Sky went to bed early. She ended up crying herself to sleep yet again and the last thought that went through her head before she closed her eyes and darkness overcame her was tomorrow are the hunger games.

Hey guess what! 10 whole chapters and 10 whole reviews! Yay! But right now it's not so yay for people like Sky and Thomas because in the very next chapter it's good bye everything and everyone and off to the capital with everybody! Anyways guess what! I'm going to my school's district track meet tomorrow! I made it! Yes! I'm first place in my age group for girls in high jump! Yay! But tonight I'm spending the night at my best friend's house even though it's a school night then they're going to drop me off at school tomorrow where me and the other finalists for track are going to be bussed to the track meet then I'm going home with another of my friends, then I'm going to a girl guide meeting with one of my other friends. So yeah… there probably won't be another chapter tomorrow but I will try to update again as soon as possible! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Robin. Song of the chapter: Get off of my back by: Brian Adams from: the movie 'Spirit'

CHAPTER 11: Blood Bath

Sky wiped the tears of fear out of her eyes with the deep blue sleeve of her jacket. Shimmer hugged her tightly and whispered. "Shhh shhh honey it's gonna be okay. I'm going to help you as much as I possibly can. Don't you worry. Please…please smile for me?" she asked looking Sky straight in the eyes and giving her a weak smile.

Sky wiped her eyes again and did her best to smile. The countdown began. Shimmer hugged Sky tightly. "Be safe please." she pleaded. "I will." Sky sobbed hugging her close. "But if I don't make it please take this back to Lilly and Liam and if Thomas does make it please tell him I love him." She said pointing to her necklace. And with that she stepped into the elevator and she was brought up to the games.

When she reached the top she got to see the terrain for the first time. It was…..forest. Well actually it was the mountains but they were more big grassy hills covered in trees with a few streams and rivers that she could see.

She glanced around her trying to spot Thomas or her friends. She couldn't see Thomas but she could see Rapunzel, Percy, Tooth and Merida. Rapunzel looked pretty scared but she put on a brave face and glared at Mordu. She wore the same waterproof jacket as Sky (but so did everybody else) but hers was dark purple instead of deep blue, she also wore the same thick brown waterproof pants that on the inside were lined with fleece. She also wore the same woolen toque which of course matched her jacket perfectly and Sky could just see the black gloves she was wearing. Her long blond hair was up in a thick braid again that still reached her waist and she wore her token which was a golden broach shaped like the sun.

Tooth wore the same clothes but her jacket was an emerald green color with a matching toque which hid her feathers so that she didn't have to wear her wig and she wore her token which was a bracelet with a bunch of little pearly white teeth charms on it.

Percy wore the same clothes as everybody else but his jacket was light blue with a matching toque over top of his black hair and he wore his token which was a necklace with a bunch of strangely painted beads on it.

And Merida wore the same clothes too but her jacket was a bright red with a matching toque. Her fiery red hair was tied back in a loose pony tail and she wore her token too which was the same silver locket with the sword on it that she had worn at the parade.

The countdown was getting down to 5 now. Sky's eyes flitted around nervously. She wore a deep blue jacket and the same brown pants, black gloves, matching toque and hiking boots with the really thick winter socks as everybody else. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a braid down her back and she wore her token the necklace Lilly had given her. She listened to the countdown as it reached 1 and the horn was blown.

She took off running at the same time everybody else did. She was shoved and pushed roughly into the pile of supplies the capital always puts there. Without even looking she grabbed the first bag her fingers touched and took off running again. She crashed into someone and both of them started tumbling down a small hill. As soon as she stopped moving Sky jumped away from the other person and was about to start running again when she saw that she had crashed into Merida.

The Scottish princess stood up and when she saw that it was only Sky she let out a breath and her shoulders slumped in relief. Sky noticed that she had 2 wooden bows slung over her shoulder along with 2 quivers of brown feathered arrows. Merida pulled off one of the bows and one of the quivers and tossed them to Sky. "Thought ya could use em'!" she said then turned her head as she heard voices over the top of the hill - voices belonging to Mordu and Pitch. "Come on lass!" she called to Sky already starting to run into the woods.

Sky hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to leave Thomas or Rapunzel or any of them but she figured that there was nothing she could do for the time being but follow Merida. So she did just that.

As they ran Sky heard a whizzing sound behind her and she glanced behind her just in time for a black arrow to miss her eye by a few inches and instead just grazed her cheek making it bleed but the arrow kept on going straight for Merida. "MERIDA!" Sky shouted franticly "LOOK OUT!" Merida managed to duck and roll with incredible skill and she got back to her feet grabbing hold of Sky's arm and pulling her along with her. "How many bloody bows were in that pile anyways!" she cried. Sky didn't know. When her sister had been here there had only been 1.

Something was up. And they had to figure out what. Or they had no chance.

Hello peoples of the internet! I'm back once again! Yay! So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time but…..well I've just had a lot of things going on lately. First off my sister might be moving to white horse! She's my sister because I've known her since she was a baby but she lives with a different family we call each other soul sisters. But here's the really sad thing. If she does move away…. I'm not joking I really will never see her again. But I'm home today for a really cool reason! My friend (yes a different friend) has a farm and today a calf was born! Hooray! So we went over to see (drum roll please) him! It's a boy! Oh joy! So yay! And here I am! Bye for now! P.S. please read and review! Bird of the chapter: Swan. Song of the chapter: Yesterday I died by: (sorry guys but I don't know try looking for it on YouTube.)

CHAPTER 12: This is going to be a long night

Sky and Merida ran. They ran as fast and as far as they possibly could. Sky could still hear Pitch and Mordu behind them and she hadn't really met either one of them but by Merida's terrified expression and Jack's and Tooth's stories both Pitch and Mordu were people to defiantly try and avoid.

Eventually Sky glanced behind her to see if they were still being chased. They were. But she caught a flicker of movement and color from beside her and she looked over to see what it was, only to find Tooth flying along beside her. "Tooth!" she shouted in surprise "What are you doing here!? Where's Jack?!" she asked still running as fast as she could. "Over here!" a voice called and she looked and saw Jack running along on the other side of Tooth "and we're here to get these two idiots away from you!"

"Isn't that dangerous!?" Sky shouted. Jack shrugged "Probably but we've dealt with him before!" he said gesturing in Pitch's general direction. "See you later!" he called and with that both he and Tooth stopped and when Pitch and Mordu saw them they changed course to try and get them instead. But the whole time Sky and Merida didn't stop running.

Eventually Merida finally stopped. "This should be good for now." Sky nodded trying to catch her breath. "You got a rope in that bag of yers?" Merida asked once they climbed a really big tree and were safely nestled in its highest branches. Sky blinked. She had completely forgotten about her bag. She had no idea what was inside of it. "Um…wait just a second I'll check." she said as she unzipped the yellow duffle bag.

She riflered through the contents. "We've got a long rope, 2 cans of some kind of food, a thermal blanket, um…I think this is dried fruit? Maybe meat?, 2 water bottles that are of course empty, a sleeping bag and a really small first aid kit containing band aids and a few small medical wipes and oh look! An ace bandage and 2 whole safety pins!" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Merida snickered softly. "Here, ye take th' sleepin bag lassie. I'll take th' blanket." Sky frowned. It was pretty dark now and getting fairly cold too. "Are you sure?" she asked. The red head nodded smiling slightly. "Don't worry yerself any. I'm sure. We can tie ourselves to the tree with the rope so that we won't fall out." Sky nodded and once they were both wrapped up in their blankets Merida tied them both in.

Long after Merida was fast asleep Sky was still awake. She watched down below them as some idiot lit a fire. She couldn't see who it was though and she was distracted when the capital's anthem began to play and the canons and images were fired. "1…." She counted under her breath as the blasts sounded. "2….3" only 3 had died in the blood bath. That was incredibly low. This meant that there were still 21 of them left in the games.

She waited as the images of the dead shone in the night sky. Erin Hunter district 2 lumber and wood age 13. It showed a picture of a smiling girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and big brown eyes, Lucy Mitchell district 3 cloth and materials age 13. It showed a picture of a girl with dark brown hair that only just reached her jaw with bright brown eyes and then there was Haley Hook district 1 gems and precise stones age 16. It showed a girl with long straight light brown hair and brown eyes.

After the images faded Sky listened to the noises of the forest and the fire crackling below her. This was going to be a long night.

Hi guys! I got another chapter done. Yay! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Swallow. Song of the chapter: There I'm still here from: the movie 'Treasure Planet'

CHAPTER 13: Red Water

Sky was awakened by a blood curdling scream. She jolted awake and sat bolt upright. She noticed Merida doing the same. "What th-"Sky gasped and clasped a hand over her friend's mouth. There directly below them was Tom Riddle and Kronos Time. Standing beside the dead and bloody body of Rebecca Clearwater. Sky released Merida and covered her own mouth in complete and utter horror. She felt sick. Rebecca's body was bleeding from a sword wound in her stomach. Sky, completely horrified, had to close her eyes tightly to avoid being sick as Kronos knelt down next to the dark haired girl's dead body and pulled out the sword wiping it clean on her clothes with a cruel grin on his face.

"That bloody murderer!" Merida whispered glaring down at them. Sky nodded slowly then she said "Merida! We've got to get out of here they're going to see us!" Merida nodded but still didn't look up at her. Sky sighed and undid the ropes shoving them and their blankets and sleeping bags back into her bag.

"Come on Merida! We have to go now! Before they see us!" Merida finally tore herself away from the gruesome sight and nodded already starting to slide down the trunk of the huge tree.

Sky followed suit and soon they managed to reach the bottom. But unfortunately, because of the fact that so few of this year's tributes had died, so far the capital was trying to kill off everybody they possibly could.

There was a loud creaking and groaning sound as the tree started to fall. Kronos and Tom unfortunately noticed. "GET THEM!" Kronos called and started to run towards them. "MOVE!" Merida screamed and they did. They ran as fast and as hard as they possibly could but they weren't fast enough for the capital.

All around them trees started to fall. They could barley avoid them while they were being chased. But like in most hunger games their luck ran out. A tree. A huge oak started to fall, right where Merida was standing. "MERIDA! LOOK OUT!" Sky screamed. Merida spun around just as it fell. Sky lunged forwards and pushed Merida out of the way.

The crash resounded all through the forest. And so did Merida's scream.

When the dust cleared Merida saw Sky struggling to pull herself free from under the tree. She was alive! But her right leg was stuck under the tree and she was fighting tears and holding back screams of pain. "SKY! OH MY GODS LASS! OH MY GODS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sky just looked up at her with her big green eyes. "M….Merida…p…please r…r…run…" her eyes started to close as she fought to stay awake.

"N…no lass. Yer gonna be fine. I promise. I'm going ta' get you outa' here!" Sky nodded weakly as her eyes closed and she fell into Merida's waiting arms. Unconscious. "Come on lassie stay with me…" Merida muttered to the unconscious girl in her arms as she worked and chipped away the wood.

She could hear the shouts and voices getting louder and louder as she finally managed to free her friend. She picked her up bridal style and ran. She ran through the forest dodging the boys and the falling trees. Until she came to a river. Without hesitating she jumped in and started to make her way across it to the opposite bank. When she did she found a cave covered in vines so it looked just like part of the rock wall. She quickly ducked inside laying Sky up against part of the rock.

She glanced back out of the cave entrance and saw the boys run past the river. She sighed in relief and glanced down at the water. Sky's blood had washed into the river leaving only red water.

Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the really long wait but here we go! I'm going to try to update again as soon as I possibly can! So please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Falcon. Song of the chapter: Cause my echo's the only voice coming back by:?

CHAPTER 14: No Choice

Two hours later after Merida had finished cleaning and bandaging Sky's broken leg and had made a bed for her she finally woke up. Her emerald green eyes fluttered opened but stayed half lidded. "M...Merida?" she asked shakily. Merida knelt down next to her. "It's okay lass. It's okay. I'm here." Sky nodded and opened her eyes fully sitting up against the cave wall.

"What happened after the tree fell?" she asked. "I managed to get you free and then I had to carry you through the rest of the forest, through a river and into this cave where I checked your leg…." Merida trailed off when she thought about it. The bone was cracked and broken in about three different places and it had been covered in blood where the sharp oak wood had pierced her skin. Sky looked up at her with fear and anxiety in her eyes. "Merida. What's wrong with my leg?" the Scottish princess sighed and said "Sky…it's broken. And pretty badly too." Sky just stared at her and whispered "I'm a sitting duck. I can't do anything with a broken leg! What if Kronos or Tom comes back?! Or Pitch and Mordu?! Merida! You're going to have to leave. If you stay here with me and they come back here and find us th-"but Merida cut her off.

"I'm no' going ta' leave you. Please don't think like tha'! We're going to work something out! No one gets left behind!"

Sky nodded slowly but there were tears welling up in her eyes and she looked down, her brown hair falling into her face. Merida sighed and bent down so that she could look up into Sky's face. "We started this thing together…and that's how we'll finish it."

Sky looked up slowly, a small smile making its way across her features. And Merida returned it with a broad grin of her own and she threw Sky a pair of hand carved wooden crutches that Merida had carved herself.

"Give those a try lassie. Then ya' won't be so much of a sitting duck!" Sky smiled and stood up shakily leaning against the crutches heavily. "How do they feel?" Merida asked her friend. Sky smiled. "I'll get used to them." Then she added "Thanks." Merida nodded standing up and grinning she said "and it's not like you've got much of a choice."

Hi. I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has been happing lately and I just couldn't really find any time. So here you go! The next one should be updated soon! So please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Goose. Song of the chapter: Astronaut by: simple plan

CHAPTER 15: Light in the Darkness

That night when Merida was asleep Sky poked her head out of the cave to find out who had died. As she watched the cannons were fired "1…2…3…4." There were 4 of them that had died today which meant that there were still 17 of them left in the games. Rebecca had died, Robert had died, Tom had died and Mordu had died. She gasped when Mordu's canon was fired and she shook Merida awake. "Merida! Merida! Wake up! Mordu's dead! He's dead!" Merida's crystal blue eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright reaching for her bow. "What is it?! Are we being attacked?!"

"Merida. Calm down. We're not being attacked. It's just the canons went off." Sky told her. Merida sighed with relief setting down her bow but then her eyes flashed with unsung fear. "Who?" she asked. Sky realizing what she meant said "Rebecca Clearwater, Robert Rosen, Tom Riddle and Mordu Smith." Merida gasped and practically fell over. "WHAT! He's dead?! OH MA' GODS!" Sky nodded. "I can't believe it either."

They didn't get back to sleep that night. When the sun started to rise Merida and Sky made their way out of the cave. Sky's leg was splinted with 2 long and very strong sticks then it was also wrapped in gauze that Merida had found at the bottom of the bag. She used her crutches a lot and she didn't really see why Merida insisted on them leaving the cave right now. Sky sat by the stream and waited for Merida to come out.

When she did she tossed Sky something. She caught it and found that it was a long piece of dried fruit leather. Merida sat down beside her chewing on her own piece. Sky shrugged and ate her piece. After all neither one of them had eaten since Monday and now it was Wednesday.

After that Merida handed her a water bottle and they set out. Wading through the river was difficult because of Sky's crutches but the cold water felt good on her leg. When they reached the other side Sky finally asked "Where on earth are we going?" Merida repositioned the duffle bag over her shoulder and said "We're gonna find Rapunzel."

Sky limped faster trying to keep up with the Scottish princess. "And why may I ask do we need to find Rapunzel?" Without turning around Merida replied "Do you remember when we first met and all of us sat around in that big circle and told you about what made us special and our secrets?" Sky nodded "Well do you remember Rapunzel's?" Without waiting for a reply she continued "Her's was that she had magical hair that can heal anything so we're going to find her so that she can fix your leg."

Sky nodded once again. They remained silent for the rest of the walk. Eventually they found a big tree. "This is where Rapunzel would most likely go." Merida explained. She called "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Sky looked up and sure enough Rapunzel peeked out of a hole in the tree's massive trunk. "Merida! Are you okay?" she called down. "I'm fine Punzie! But we do need some help! Can we come up?" Rapunzel nodded and threw down her loose unbraided hair. Sky finally got to see how long it really was. It had to be at least 70 feet long. She stumbled backwards slightly in surprise. "Oh my god. That's a lot of hair." Merida smirked at her "Come on lassie. Let's go, we don't have all day!" and with that she tied some of the hair around her waist and she tied some more of it around Sky and Rapunzel pulled them up. Sky gasped as they were lifted higher and higher into the trees. She held onto her crutches tightly as they finally reached the window-like hole in the trunk. They climbed through and ended up sprawled on the floor of a large room. The tree was hollow.

Sky and Merida stood up and turned to face Rapunzel. "Hi guys! What do you need?" Merida smiled and hugged Rapunzel fiercely. The blond girl returned the gesture. When they broke apart Merida said "It's good to see you Punz. I've really missed our adventures and so has Hiccup and Jack." Rapunzel smiled sadly "Yeah. I have too. Maybe when all of this is over we'll get the team back together." Merida nodded then seemed to remember that there was a third person in the room with them.

"Oh! Sorry Sky!" Merida said. "Rapunzel. We ran into some trouble yesterday. A tree fell and Sky's leg is broken. Can you help?" Rapunzel nodded. "Here Sky can I see your leg?" Sky nodded and Rapunzel (weirdly enough) wrapped her hair around her leg and closed her eyes as she began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow….

Let your power shine….

Make the clock reverse….

Bring back what once was mine….

Heal what has been hurt….

Change the fates design…..

Save what has been lost….

Bring back what once was mine….

What once was mine….."

As soon as she finished singing her hair stopped glowing and Sky's leg was healed. Sky stared at Rapunzel open mouthed. "Oh my god." Rapunzel blushed slightly and got to her feet. "Thanks." Sky told her as she carefully got to her feet and undid the bandages to see that her leg was perfectly fine. Rapunzel nodded and smiled. "Do you guys want to stay here?" Merida and Sky both nodded smiling "Thanks Punzie." Merida said.

That night Sky was awakened by Rapunzel shaking her shoulders. "Sky! Wake up!" she sat up rubbing her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. Rapunzel pulled her to her feet and they walked over to the window where Merida was already standing. She pointed into the night sky. There floating in the air was the wispy blue sea otter that was Hermione's patroness charm. "That's the signal." A light in the darkness.

Hi guys I'm back! Yay! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Woodpecker. Song of the chapter: Glad you came by: once again I don't know! Sorry guys

Chapter 16: River Bend Cove

"Let's go, let's go!" Merida said urging Rapunzel to lower them down from the tree faster. When they reached the ground Rapunzel rode down her hair and landed gracefully on the ground next to them. They set to work braiding her hair. After 2 hours they were done but the braid still reached her ankles. "Thanks guys." she told them. Then she began to run in the direction that the signal had come from and they followed.

It was still dark out but they made it to the meadow where the patroness had come from. All of their friends were waiting. Sky looked around taking in the sight of everybody and looking for Thomas. Everyone looked worse for wear. Hiccup was limping badly on his left leg and blood soaked through the thigh of his pants. Astrid had a makeshift splint around her right wrist. Peter had a bandage wrapped around his head, Wendy's ankle looked like it was sprained. Percy's left arm was in a makeshift sling and looked broken and painful. Annabeth had a splint on her clearly broken ankle, Jack had ugly burn marks going all the way up his left arm and he was leaning against a tree panting. Tooth had an open gash on her cheek soaking into her feathers, Ron's right hand was bloody and shredde. Hermione had a bandage wrapped around her head just like Peter. And then there was Thomas.

His right shoulder was bleeding from what must have been an arrow wound. Sky ran up to him and threw her arms around him sobbing. "Oh my god Thomas! I was so scared! Where were you!? I didn't know where to look!" she sobbed. He just closed his eyes burrowing his face in her hair as he held her.

Eventually she pulled away and looked him up and down. "Are you okay? What happened?" He sighed and rubbed his shoulder wincing. "Pitch is a pretty good shot." She scowled. "We're going to kick his but right along with rest of them." He smiled softly and leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then she got over it and kissed him back. They only broke apart when Merida walked up to them. They broke apart quickly blushing fiercely. Merida snickered and Sky knew she was never going to let her forget this. "Rapunzel's going to heal everybody if you want to get over there." she said to Thomas. He nodded and walked away to get in line. Merida raised her eyebrows at Sky laughing.

"Shut up." Sky muttered. They walked over to watch. Hiccup was the first in line, and then there was Astrid, Peter, Wendy, Percy, Annabeth, Jack, Tooth, Ron, Hermione and then Thomas. They watched as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Hiccup's leg, Astrid's broken wrist, Peter's head wound and Wendy's sprained ankle and she began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow….

Let your power shine….

Make the clock reverse….

Bring back what once was mine….

Heal what has been hurt….

Change the fates design….

Save what has been lost….

Bring back what once was mine….

What once was mine…."

Her hair stopped glowing and she unwrapped her hair. Her friends smiled and said thank you testing out their newly healed limbs. She then reapeteted the process with Percy's broken arm, Annabeth's broken ankle, Jack's burned arm and the gash on Tooth's cheek. She then moved onto Ron's shredded hand, Hermione's head wound and Thomas's shoulder wound.

When everybody was finally fully healed they all gathered in a big circle. "Okay." Peter said "Hiccup. Can you please tell us where to meet again and find Toothless since I believe that we're being watched." Upon hearing this everyone glanced around nervously then turned back to look at Peter and Hiccup. "Right." Hiccup said. "Meet at River Bend Cove. Just go around the river bend and through the small field and through the other forest and then turn right and you'll find River Bend Cove. We should be safe there." They all nodded and Peter said "Okay everybody. On the count of 3 take off running in different directions and meet at River Bend Cove."

"1…2…3!" Peter shouted and as soon as he said 3 Pitch, Alvin and Kronos jumped out of the bushes and charged at them. But they were too late. Everybody had already taken off running all the way to River Bend Cove.

Hello everybody! I'm back! Again. I had a math test today. Oh joy. Sarcasm! I only just passed! I suck at math so much! But whatever! No one really seems to care anyways! And I try my best too! So that counts for something right? Right? Right?! Somebody say right! Anyways please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Robin. Song of the chapter: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger by: most of you guys probably know but I don't!

CHAPTER 17: This is it

When Sky reached River Bend Cove she slid down into the valley and dropped into a graceful cat like position. She then straightened up and looked around her. Sure enough in the middle of the cove there was a black dragon with bright green eyes and beside him there was a blue dragon with yellow eyes.

She carefully walked up to them and reached her hand out towards the black dragon whom she assumed must be Toothless. He stretched his neck forwards closing his eyes and he pressed his muzzle up against the palm of her hand. She smiled liking the way his cool scales felt on her hand. She had never actually seen a real dragon before but she had always loved them and dreamed of seeing a real alive one. And here one was! Right in front of her!

She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and she spun around quickly already reaching for an arrow but it was only Hiccup and Astrid. "I see you've met Toothless." Hiccup said smiling as he and Astrid walked over. Hiccup scratched Toothless behind the ears and Toothless nuzzled him happily. Hiccup laughed and hugged Toothless tightly saying "Yeah I missed you to bud." Astrid hugged Stormfly happily saying "I missed you girl." Stormfly blew warm air into her face affectionately.

Eventually everybody else all filed into the cove. Hiccup and Astrid handed out everything. Percy got his pen\sword type weapon, Annabeth got her dagger, Jack got his staff. A mini version of Tooth flew up to Tooth happily and Ron and Hermione got their wands and their brooms. A fairy flew up to Peter and glared at Wendy but she just smiled in return and Rapunzel was handed a chameleon and a frying pan.

"Okay. This is it. The moment of truth." Tooth told them. "Today we either live or we die trying. But we do have a pretty good advantage. We have numbers and we have flight." She took off her jacket and took to the air on her beautiful dragonfly wings, Jack jumped into the air riding the winds, Peter and Wendy both kicked off the ground and flew, Ron and Hermione mounted their brooms and took off, Hiccup mounted Toothless and Astrid did the same with Stormfly. Peter and Wendy sprinkled Annabeth and Percy with pixie dust and they rose off the ground too.

Which left Thomas and Sky, Merida and Rapunzel. Ron reached out his hand towards Rapunzel and she took it getting onto his broom behind him and Merida doing the same with Hermione. Hiccup reached out his hand for Sky's and said "Come on. You can ride with me." She smiled and let him help her up onto the saddle behind him. Astrid did the same for Thomas.

They flew out of the cove and back into the main field where the hunger games had started. Just as they thought, their enemies were there waiting for them. Hiccup turned to look at the others. "Okay everybody you know the plan. Take them out then if we get that far of course we will stop fighting and make the capital stop this once and for all!" Everybody cheered and raised whatever weapon they were holding. "CHARGE!" Tooth shouted and the last thought that went through Sky's head before the fight started was "This is it."

Hi peoples! This story is actually almost done! But you can still expect a few more chapters. I'm gonna be kind of sad when this is all over but I guess it will give me more time to work on some of my other fan fictions. Thank you all for sticking with me through it all! Please read and review! Bye for now! Bird of the chapter: Humming Bird. Song of the chapter: Sound the bugle now from: the movie 'Spirit'

CHAPTER 18: We Stand Together

They flew towards them at full speed. Toothless stopped, eyes wide with fear as black horses made out of sand flew around Pitch and he mounted one and rode up to meet them, Alvin and Kronos following.

Sky looked around her at her friends and she locked eyes with Thomas. He met her gaze and he looked scared but he nodded and so did she.

Hiccup got Toothless to keep going and luckily for them he did. Toothless and Storm flyfired at the nightmares and the ones they hit exploded into black sand. While the dragons took out the extra nightmares Tooth and Jack helped them - Jack firing blasts of ice at them and Pitch and Tooth flying around with a big stick and hitting them until they were reduced to nothing but fine black sand.

Annabeth and Percy landed on the ground to confront Kronos. Percy drew his pen and took off the lid and the pen instantly turned into his sword. Annabeth drew her bronze dagger. Hermione and Ron landed on the ground next to them drawing their wands to try to help. Rapunzel ran off to help Hiccup and Astrid fight Alvin while Merida fired arrows at Pitch and his nightmares to help Jack and Tooth. Wendy and Peter dive bombed some more of Pitch's nightmares.

Sky and Thomas looked at each other. Thomas ran over to help fight Pitch with his sword and slingshot while Sky helped Merida by firing more arrows at Pitch and his remaining nightmares.

Hiccup was grabbed by Alvin and was held in a painful position. Astrid and Rapunzel instantly stopped fighting. Astrid lowered her axe and Rapunzel lowered her frying pan. Hiccup grimaced as something in his arm cracked but he forced his eyes open and he grinned at the girls. In his hand, the one that wasn't being held behind his back he was holding the little knife that he always carried with him. While Alvin was busy threatening to kill him Hiccup stabbed Alvin in the arm leaving the knife imbedded in his flesh.

Alvin hissed in pain and released Hiccup who dropped to the ground and rolled beneath Alvin's legs and ran back over to stand next to the girls.

Alvin scowled deeply and pulled the knife out of his arm wincing slightly. He threw it to the ground next to him. He charged towards them again but Rapunzel had, had enough! She came up from behind him and hit him hard with her frying pan knocking him out. He fell to the ground unconscious with a completely shocked expression on his face.

Hiccup and Astrid stared at Rapunzel with the same shocked expression that Alvin had, had. Rapunzel was breathing heavily, her hair was dirty and was starting to come undone from the braid, she was covered in dirt and sweat, her clothes were torn and dirty but she was smiling broadly and she crossed her arms over her chest still holding onto her frying pan and she smirked down at Alvin. "How's that for a weak little princess?" she spat.

Percy slashed at Kronos with his sword leaving a deep gash on his cheek which bled ichor the golden blood of the immortals. He growled and lunged at him. Percy just dodged his scythe and dripped him with the flat of his blade. Annabeth to the time where he was down to stab him in the back with her dagger. He howled in pain and stabbed at her but she jumped over him and landed on his other side in a graceful cat like position. Ron shot a hex at him that tied ropes around his legs and hands. Hermione shot the same hex to reinforce the ropes while Percy and Annabeth finished him off.

"We just killed a titan didn't we?" Ron asked weakly. Percy and Annabeth nodded.

Now that Alvin and Kronos were dealt with Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Ron and Hermione joined the fight with Pitch.

Most of the nightmares were gone now but Pitch wasn't about to just give up. The dragons were running out of fire, the girls were running out of arrows, Thomas was looking for his sword that he had dropped when a nightmare had attacked him and everyone was getting tired. Luckily they still had their reinforcements.

Sky, Thomas, Jack, Tooth, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, Percy, Annabeth, Peter, Wendy, Ron, Herminie, Pascal, Toothless, Stormfly and baby Tooth all surrounded him. "You're out numbered again Pitch." Tooth spat coldly. "Are you going to surrender or are you going to fight and look like a complete idiot again?"

He narrowed his golden eyes threateningly but there was something else there also, almost like fear? Was that even possible for the boogeyman? Oh well. It didn't really matter. "This is not over guardians." he spat and with that he was gone. He had vanished into the shadows. "W...Will he come back?" Rapunzel asked with wide, fearful eyes. Jack shook his head. "No. he might come back later but we won't be seeing him any time soon so don't worry."

Everyone sighed in visible relief. "Although we do have one more problem though." Peter said. They all turned to face him. "What about the capital?"

"Shoot!" Merida exclaimed "I can't believe we forgot about that!" they all nodded in agreement.

Just then the capital's loud speakers went on. "BECAUSE OF THE RARE SHOW THIS YEAR AND THE SUDDEN DEATH OF PRESIDENT SNOW I AM PLEASED TO ANOUNCE THAT THE 78 HUNGER GAMES IS FINISHED AND IS THE LAST HUNGER GAMES EVER!"

They just stared mouths hanging open in shock. "Well that was surprisingly easy." Percy dead panned. Annabeth smiled and said "Shut up seaweed brain." He kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you to wise girl.

It was basically a hug fest after that. Everybody hugged everybody else. They were all tired and dirty but they were all smiling and happy. When they calmed down enough they all looked around at each other with sad faces knowing that they would probably never see each other again.

Tooth's face lit up with an idea. "Hey guys! I just remembered that baby tooth brought something with her when she came here for all of you!" She handed each of them a bracelet with tiny white teeth charms on each of them. "Um…. Thanks?" Percy tried. Tooth sighed and shook her head. "Whenever any of you need help just crush one of them under your foot or something and you'll all be sent wherever whoever is when they called." Everyone grinned when they realized that this meant that they definitely would be seeing each other again.

Hi guys I'm back and there's only one more chapter to go! Please read and review! By for now! Song of the chapter: You can't take me from: the movie 'Spirit'

CHAPTER 19: Homecoming

Sky said goodbye to Alex as she and Thomas stepped off the train and back into the familiar orchards of district 11.

It felt good to be home but it almost also felt kind of… strange? She was sort of nervous about being home so she was glad to have Thomas with her. They had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend as soon as the games were over.

He must have seen the look in her eyes because he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "It's okay. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it." She smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the village where everybody was waiting for them. As soon as the villagers saw them they broke out into loud cheers and applause. Serene, Liam and Lilly came running up to them crying in relief. Serene threw her arms around Thomas hugging him tightly while he hugged her back. Liam and Lilly hugged Sky and she hugged them so hard they probably couldn't breathe but right now that didn't really seem to matter. They were all safe and alive.

She opened one of her bright green eyes and touched her bracelet smiling to herself. And she would see them again.

There we go! Done! I hope that you all liked it! There might be a sequel one day but not today! Thank you all for your support and your patience! Digital cookies for everybody! Bye for now! Song of the chapter: When you believe by: I'm not really sure!


End file.
